Louisville Slugger
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Bella was running late when she suddenly saw a man standing in the parking lot in front of Edward's car; in the middle of the night, with a baseball bat in his hand.


**A/N: Slash**

 **AU one shot**

 **Heartbroken Jacob, Bella's a good friend**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

" _Jacob this is a stupid idea."_

" _Well it isn't your call Cowboy."_

 _Cowboy. Jacob started calling him that no more than two days after they met. The teen said he liked his Southern accent and although Jasper normally despised the nick name, he let it slide where Jacob was concerned. Even if his sister Rosalie teased him about it endlessly every chance she got._

 _Right at that moment however Jasper just felt angry and frustrated, because they were arguing about Jacob's boyfriend, the only thing they ever argue about because Jacob was too love struck to see reason._

" _What about your father?"_

" _Jazz-"_

 _Jacob sighed in frustration as he paused from stuffing a shirt into his bag to look back at the blonde sitting on his bed with a glare. "We talked about this, I love him."_

" _Enough to abandon your family?"_

" _I'm not abandoning them." Jacob said clearly, "But dad's being unreasonable."_

" _He's tryin' to look out for you, Jacob we all are." Jasper said with a sigh as he got up to grab the Quileute's arm to stop him short as he spoke, "You barely know this guy. At least think about it for a few days first."_

 _Jacob shook his head and growled in frustration, "There's nothing to think about, I know what I'm doing."_

" _Jacob-"_

" _Jasper, this is what I want to do and if you're my friend you'll let this go."_

 _Jasper looked away, Jacob zipped up his bag and made to pull it over his shoulder only to be stopped short when the blonde grabbed his shoulder to turn him around and put a hand on the back of his neck sealing their lips in a soft kiss. Jacob to froze for a moment before the blonde pulled back._

" _Jacob I'll always be there for you, no matter what. But I love you too much to just stand here and watch you do this."_

 _Jacob stared back at the blonde as he leaned in to press a kiss on Jacob's forehead before he turned and left the room._

" _I'm tellin' Billy."_

 _For a moment Jacob hesitated, for the briefest of moments and he almost set the bag back down on the floor when he heard his father's voice in the living room and just pulled the bag over his shoulder, opened the window and jumped down to the ground._

~ ONE YEAR LATER ~

"Keep the change." Bella said as she tugged the hood of her dark green raincoat over her head, silently cursing herself for not letting Edward just pick her up the way that he'd offered to do when he called, as she opened the cab door and quickly stepped out into the pouring rain before the cab driver took off.

The girl hissed when she realized that the driver had dropped her off on the other side of the road, opposite to the parking lot of the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Edward. As if things could get any worse.

First her truck breaks down for what has to be the hundredth time this year, then her boss makes her stay an extra hour later than normal so she could restock the shelves and then she totally ruins her dress when she spilled coffee on it less than ten minutes before she left the house.

That entire night was starting to turn into a nightmare.

The brown haired girl looked both ways before she crossed the street, wary of any cars that might suddenly come out of nowhere since she was clumsy enough without the pouring rain.

Thunder roared and lighting flashed, Bella jumped before quickly taking a deep breath as she jogged across the street, groaning at her choice of clothing since the green dress she chose to wear instead of the red one left her legs terribly exposed to the harsh weather, especially since her coat only went down to her knees. The pumps she wore certainly weren't helping the situation either. But tonight is a special night so she didn't want to show up looking frumpy and boring the way she usually did in her blue jeans and sweaters.

Tonight is her and Edwards two year anniversary which is why Edward got them a table at one of the best Italian restaurants in town, so Bella wanted to look special. Which is why she really should have agreed to let Edward pick her up, but Bella didn't want to seem too dependent on Edward. He was always doing things for her, buying her extravagant gifts and taking her to all sorts of exotic places. Of course she appreciates Edward's generosity it's just that it made her feel a bit uncomfortable sometimes. Like the last time they got into a fight because she hadn't seen him in ages, the very next day Edward showed up with a diamond necklace and tickets for a new play. And another time when they were out and Edward was glued to his phone for the majority of the afternoon basically ignoring her presence, Bella confronted him about it and Edward bought her flowers and took her to a poetry reading but they never really managed to put that argument to bed.

Bella let out a sigh once she reached the other side of the street and looked out over the parking lot towards the restaurant on the other side.

Edward loves her, Bella knows he does but sometimes, sometimes she feels like he's hiding something from her and covering it up with gifts and plays and art shows.

So when he offered to pick her up that afternoon, Bella turned him down, just knowing that she wouldn't be able to stomach it if Edward showed up in the Mercedes. The very same car that he tried to give her but she quickly refused because she knew how much attention it would draw.

The girl shivered a bit and wrapped her arms around her chest, still clutching her purse under her arm as she quickly made her way across the parking lot.

It was mostly lit with only two or three dark patches caused by broken lights. As she made her way passed the parked cars she looked around, trying to see if she could see Edward's car since she wasn't entirely sure of the time and was pretty sure that she left the house ten minutes early so she could get there on time. In the only stroke of luck of that night Bella got a cab after no more than five minutes of waiting which is also around about the same time that the rain started.

Good thing she decided to take her coat or else she really would have been in trouble.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts that she suddenly caught sight of what looked like Edward's Volvo and the girl was about to walk a little faster to meet him inside when she noticed a man standing right in front of it.

He was tall with russet skin and black hair soaked and clinging to his head, but Bella couldn't see his face since he was facing away from her.

He was soaked from head to toe with his grey t-shirt and blue jeans sticking to his body and water rushing down his arms in streams. The Volvo was parked near the edge of the parking lot, a couple of yards away from the nearest car and right under a broken street light so Bella only had the light behind him to see the man by but she was sure that he was standing in front of Edward's car.

What really got her though, is the metal baseball bat the man held loosely in his right hand.

Lighting flashed with a loud crack ringing through the air and Bella tensed tremendously, but her flight instincts didn't kick in the way they probably should have. No, before Bella could stop herself she turned back and started walking towards the man.

"Hey! Hey what do you think you're doing?!"

The rain was still coming down hard so Bella figured that he probably couldn't hear her over the roar of the rain as she kept moving forward.

"Hey! What are you doing, that's not your car!" she called again and this time the man turned back to look at her watching as the girl approached before he started to lift his left hand and that's when Bella's survival instincts kicked in when she realized what a bad idea it was to approach a random stranger, in an abandoned parking lot, in the pouring rain with no one in sight. The girl froze when the man lifted his hand up so she could see and Bella frowned when she realized that it looked like the remote with two car keys dangling from the little ring. The man pressed one of the buttons on the remote and the Volvo in front of him gave a loud beep before its hazard and headlights blinked on and off at the same time.

Bella blinked at the man who just stared back and she quickly glanced around the parking lot only to give a sigh of frustration when she realized that Edward did decide to take the Mercedes, since she could see the front of its hood way up front in one of the parking areas nearest to the restaurant.

Bella flushed in embarrassment despite the cold.

"I'm really, really so sorry, it's just… this looks like my boyfriend's car and I was just-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." The man said flatly as he just turned back and stared at the car before him all over again. Bella made to turn back only to hesitate and look back at the man. There was something about him. The way his shoulders slumped and the sound of his voice, not to mention the tremors she could see in his frame that she wasn't entirely convinced were caused by the cold chill in of the rain.

He seemed like he was in pain.

"Hey…" Bella started, this time a little more cautiously as she stepped closer to the man, "You know you'll get sick if you stay out here too long."

The man said nothing and Bella came to a stop just a few feet behind him. "There's a restaurant right over there you could go inside, get something warm to eat."

"I'm not hungry." the man answered and Bella held back a sigh, "Do you mind if I ask what you're doing out here?"

The man didn't look back, "Thinking."

"About what?"

"Smashing this cars head lights in and slashing the tires."

Bella paused, "Why would you want to do that?"

This time the man turned to look at her, "Why do you care?"

Bella paused at the look on his face, she might not be a genius but she knows heart ache when she sees it. Even through the rain and the way the man's hear clung to his skin with the longer strands sticking over his eyes Bella could tell that he was hurting and she couldn't help but take a step closer.

"It's a nice car. I don't see why you'd want to wreck it."

"I have my reasons."

"Like what?"

"Do you usually just walk up to strangers and try to interfere with their lives?" The man snapped and Bella paused before swallowing hard before she spoke, "Just the ones in with baseball bats in parking lots, I swear."

The man blinked in surprise before a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he shook his head, "You have a lot of time on your hands done you?"

"Pretty much." Bella said with a smile as she stepped forward and held out her hand, "My name's Bella."

"Jacob." The man said as he shoved the keys in his pocket and reached out to give her hand one short shake before turning back to the car. Bella went around to stand beside him and tried to squint through the shadows and rain to see the license plate but couldn't really make out much, "So why do you want to wreck this car?"

"There are memories in it, memories I don't want to think about anymore."

"What kind of memories?"

"Good ones." Jacob said smiling a little and tilting his head, "My boyfriend… when brought it home the first time he said it was ours. He said that it was something for us to share and start a new life with. I moved out of my father's house and we got an apartment and for a really long time everything was really good."

Bella frowned, "Wait so this isn't actually your car?"

Jacob smirked, "I know the maître d' he let me slip the keys out of the valet box."

At that part Bella almost gaped when Jacob continued, "I doubt that he'd notice anyway, probably too busy with his girlfriend."

And at that Bella paused since it all started to make sense, "Girlfriend-"

"You know what's worse than finding out that the person you love is cheating on you? Finding out that you're the _mistress_ in that equation."

"What?"

"Yeah." Jacob said with a humorless snort, "He was with her for a whole year before he started seeing me. I found out from his brother that he planned on marrying her too. He's going to propose to her tonight in that restaurant if he hasn't already."

Bella took a deep breath feeling just a tinge of sadness on the man's behalf as he continued to stare at the car and she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Jacob shook his head, "He wasn't even going to tell me. I've known about her for five months and you know he told me yesterday? He said that he booked us tickets to go away in two weeks, _I want to show you how beautiful Rome is_ , he said. I wonder if he was planning on bringing her along too."

"I'm sorry Jacob; I can't imagine what you're going through." Bella sighed, "I can't imagine what I'd do if I were in your position. Although, I guess I can see why you brought the bat."

"I don't even know if I'm going to use it." Jacob said with a sniff as he rubbed his nose with the back of the hand that held the bat before just letting it dangle loosely at his side. "I just wanted to make it all go away, I wanted to stop feeling like shit and I thought the only way to do that is to get rid of the car. He used to use it to pick me up, I'd sneak out of the house and he'd be waiting down the block, we'd make out and he'd promise to take me away. At the time I thought it was romantic, so I ignored my dad when he told me to stay away from him… Fresh out of high school and the first thing I do is run off with some guy I knew for three months. I was so fucking stupid." Jacob let out another sigh and let the baseball bat slip from his fingers to fall to the ground in a splash and a clatter beside the other one, "Maybe this is just karma. I walked out on my family and now I'm paying for it. Besides I don't know what I'd do without him. I don't have a job, I haven't gone to college. I totally fucked up and now I have nowhere to go."

"Jacob you couldn't have known that things would work out this way. You're young and you made a mistake, you can't beat yourself up over it."

"I don't know what else to do."

Bella briefly bit her bottom lip, "Well what did you want to do before you met him?"

Jacob blinked and looked away for a moment, "I don't know, I guess I wanted to travel and see the world. Which is how I got mixed up with him in the first place."

"Well just cause he turned out to be a complete and total jerk doesn't mean that you can't still do that. I mean you can still travel, even if you go on your own and see as much as you want." Bella said with a slight smile, "And if you really are fresh out of high school then you have all the time in the world to decide on what you want to do with your life."

Jacob looked up at her, "I don't know-"

"It's either that or stay stuck where you are right now. What do you want?"

The raven haired man looked back to the car and stared for the longest time, "I don't want to do this anymore. I can't keep waiting for him to pick me over her, I shouldn't have to."

"So what now?" Bella smiled when Jacob gave a slight shrug, "He already gave me the tickets to Italy, it'd be a shame to waste them right?"

The girl laughed, "Are you going to spring for a first class seat?"

"They're business class. He refuses to fly any other way." Jacob said with a roll of his eyes and Bella laughed again only to give the slightest of frowns when something in the back of her mind itched briefly although she couldn't figure out what.

Maybe it's the cold.

"And anyway I think there's someone I'd like to take with me." Jacob said softly, "An old friend."

"Good for you Jacob." Bella gave him a warm smile when her eyes drifted down to the baseball bat and she leaned down to grab it before handing it to the raven. "Here."

Jacob arched a brow at her, "What?"

"Well, I know if my boyfriend ever pulled something like this on me I wouldn't have had the nerve to try and wreck his car the way you did." Bella said softly, "I know I talk a big game but I wouldn't know what to do, I'm not sure if I could ever even move on. The fact that you're ready to move on, proves how strong you are and I envy that, so here."

Jacob took the bat as he just stared at the girl, "He's an asshole and he totally broke your heart. It's only fair that you return the favor."

"You realize that this is a felony right?"

Bella looked at the man for a moment before bending over to pick up the wooden Louis Ville slugger he still had beside his feet, turning towards the car and taking a deep breath as she wrapped both hands around the bat and swung but only managed a slight dent that caused Jacob to laugh.

"This is harder than I thought."

Jacob gave her an indulgent smile, "Swing with you whole body, you know put your back into it."

"O.K." Bella said again before trying again, this time swinging hard and getting a much bigger dent in the side of the car before swinging again and again and got a little carried away. Jacob joined in at some point but Bella barely even noticed, even when one of the headlights shattered before the other did the same and the car alarm started ringing in distress. She was long gone. The car just looked so much like Edward's and Bella hadn't realized just how angry and frustrated she was at his behavior.

It wasn't just the gifts and one or two missed dates. It was dozens of missed dates, complete disappearances where he didn't pick up his phone or answer her texts before just brushing her off when she asked him about it later. It was months of him being distracted with just…other things and meetings that just came out of nowhere. It was the pitying looks his sister Alice would give him and the angry glares she'd catch Emmett giving him. It was the fact that she knew she wouldn't leave despite it all because she loved him.

The girl was panting hard by the time she stopped and stepped back collapsing onto the soaked asphalt as the car continued to beep in distress while the lights were out completely. The hood of her jacket had slipped off and her hair was soaked while her makeup ran down her face. Giving a snort when Jacob dug the key from the Volvo into the top of the car. Bella cringed as the sound cut through the rain before he tossed them at the broken windscreen and plopped down on the ground beside her purse which she hadn't noticed fall before.

"Not bad." Jacob said glancing at the bat in Bella's hand and the girl paused when she realized that the thing broke at some point and she was just holding onto the handle before she tossed it aside.

"Thanks." The girl said as she made to get up only to slip before Jacob stood up along beside her and she grabbed her arm to help her up. Bella was surprised when she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

"Thank you."

The girl smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jacob, "You're welcome."

The raven pulled back as he looked at her running makeup and gave a wry smile, "Sorry about this, I'm starting to realize I spoiled a date."

Bella waved him off, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"I should probably get going."

Jacob said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and Bella moved forward, squinting to see what Jacob had written on the hood. It read _E.C+J.B_ with a heart around it but with a big "x" drawn over it.

"E.C."

Jacob shook his head, "I carved that on a tree near where my dad's house. Edward Cullen+Jacob Black. I'm cutting it down first chance I get."

Bella froze.

"We should probably go. Thanks again Bella for everything." Jacob said as he started walking away glancing back at the girl briefly, "And that boyfriend of yours, I hope he treats you right."

Jacob walked away, disappearing across the road and Bella thinks she might have been out there long enough to see him wait for a car and get inside before it took off.

She isn't really sure.

The rain was still falling, and the car was still beeping in distress, but at some point she made it to the restaurant's doors. She didn't react until the maître d' spoke and brought her back to reality.

"Miss… Miss! Are you alright?!" Bella just stared at him before she asked, "Cullen, table for two."

"Oh yes, Mr. Cullen is already inside but miss-"

Bella ignored him as she walked into the dining area where the people sitting at the tables looked up at her and immediately started whispering. She caught sight of Edward at a table across the room. The bronze haired man looked up at the commotion when his eyes went wide at the sight of her and got up to immediately rushed over to her.

"Bella, what on earth happened to you? Are you alright?"

Bella just stared at him as he reached out to touch her face and brush her hair aside.

"Bella? What happened?"

Bella took Edward's hand and pressed the broken handle of the baseball bat into his hand before she shrugged out of his grasp and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing in the pouring rain?"

Jacob just looked up at the blonde when they pulled up at a red light from his spot in the passenger seat, before he quickly leaned over to turn the blonde's head and pressed a kiss on his lips. Jasper just stared at the younger man with a light blush on his face and Jacob smiled as he spoke.

"Hey cowboy, ever been to Rome?"

 **The end**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, Jacob and Bella are probably going to jail**

 _ **Before he cheats**_ **by Carrie Underwood**

 **Please review**


End file.
